shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Tournament! Chapter 17
Weirdo With the help from Sander, Kenshin was able to rebuild Daiki's house in only two days. Sander: Finally we're done with this. Kenshin: Hey, after I destroyed those mountains, I noticed there was still some land after it. Anything special on that part of the island? Sander: Yeah, it's actually the most dangerous place from Tengoku Island. Kenshin: Alright, you're gonna take me there. Sander: WHAT?? DO I LOOK LIKE A GUIDE? Kenshin starts checking his swords. Sander: But of course I look like a guide, since I am one! This way please. Sander starts walking forward with his knees trembling. Kenshin: Sorry for all the trouble we caused, old man. Daiki: It's alright, really. I'm just...something like this never happened to me before. Kenshin: It's never too late for a new experience, right? Daiki: Hehe...I guess so. Kenshin picks up his bag and prepares to leave. Before leaving, he turns towards the old man once more and shows a warm smile on his face. Kenshin: I'm not sure if you'll approve of this, but I'm gonna kick your son's ass and send him home, here. Kenshin's words leave Daiki really surprised. Daiki: That might not be a good idea. Sander: It will be hard to make a rich guy leave his palace. Kenshin: I don't remember giving you permission to talk. Sander: I'M SORRY! Kenshin: Anyway, we're going now. Take care, old man! Daiki: You take care as well! Make sure you don't get caught, Sasagawa Kenshin! Kenshin: Alright! Kenshin and Sander leave. They walk through the area Kenshin destroyed a few days ago. Sander: My my, someone really wanted to show off here. Kenshin: It was the best way to get rid of my anger without hurting anyone. Sander: You have anger management problems? Kenshin: You have too blood much in your body? Kenshin starts unsheathing one of his swords. Sander starts walking slower and sweat can be seen running down on his mask from his forehead. Kenshin: You should be the one ahead since you're leading the way, remember? Sander starts walking faster to get in front of Kenshin, but he suddenly stops. Sander: Not him... Kenshin: Eh? Kenshin looks ahead and he spots a tall guy that's sitting on a rock, reading a book. The guy is wearing a black suit and has long, blonde hair. Kenshin: Is there anything special about this guy? Sander: He's a weirdo. Not someone you might want to get involved with. His name is Naoki Ishihara I believe. Kenshin: Do you guys consider weird anyone that's reading a book? Sander: WE'RE NOT STUPID PEOPLE!! Because of Sander, Ishihara notices the two. Sander: Oh no. Ishihara: Hey there...am I in your way? Kenshin: Not really. Ishihara: Your friend seems kinda stressed out...I guess it's because of me. It happens all the time though, so I'm not surprised. Since you're not acting the same way as him, I suppose you don't know anything about me. Kenshin: What's so special about you that makes everyone act this way? Ishihara: I read books. Kenshin: I knew it! Sander: LIKE HELL THAT'S THE REASON!! Birds start flying and singing around Ishihara. Ishihara: Shh! Don't scare them away with your loud voice. Sander: I'm not gonna deal with this guy! Kenshin: I don't get what's so bad about him yet. Sander: Bye! Kenshin: Hey! Sander places his palms on the ground and he suddenly disappears, together with a portion of the ground. Kenshin: could escape whenever he wanted to... Ishihara: Maybe you should run away as well. Kenshin: Nah. This island is your home, right? Ishihara: Right. Kenshin: Can you show me the other side of the island? Ishihara: Why would you possibly want to go there? Kenshin: Heard it's dangerous. Kenshin looks at Ishihara with a serious look on his face as Ishihara starts scratching the back of his head. Ishihara: How does that make the place attractive for you? Kenshin: SOMEONE JUST TAKE ME THERE! Ishihara: Fine, fine, I'll do it! Ishihara starts walking towards a forest. Ishihara: As you may know, there's no real path towards that part of the island. In other words, we gotta create one. Kenshin: Do I have to cut anything? Ishihara calmly places his right on the closest tree. Ishihara: Actually, we gotta scare away those trees. Kenshin: Eh? Scare them away? A serious look appears on Kenshin's face as he senses something weird coming from Ishihara. It feels like a killing intent. Suddenly, the trees start going under the ground. Kenshin: What the... Ishihara: There you go! We must do this a few more times and we'll be on the other side. Kenshin and Ishihara start making their way through the forest until they reach the other side. As soon as they enter the area, they step on a huge field of grass. Kenshin starts looking around, at the huge plants. Suddenly, one of the plants start moving. Kenshin: Hey! Did that plant just... Ishihara: Scaring away these trees is gonna be much harder. Some vines attack Ishihara and immobilize him. Ishihara: I'M GONNA DIE!! HELP ME!! Kenshin: YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU KNOW THIS FOREST LIKE THE BACK OF YOUR PALM! HOW COMES THAT GOT YOU SO EASILY?? Ishihara: STOP TALKING AND SAVE ME!! Kenshin easily cuts the vines that were around Ishihara's body. Kenshin: There you go. Ishihara: That was only the first part... Kenshin: Eh? What are you... Suddenly, huge roots start attacking Kenshin. With a quick reaction, Kenshin scratches his swords, engulfing his swords, as well as the roots around, into flames. Kenshin: Is this forest controlled by a Devil Fruit user or something? Ishihara: No, it's acting by its own will. Kenshin: Will? We're talking about a forest here! Ishihara: This island has been destroyed countless times, however, it always regenerated, and at a fast rate. I don't think anyone knows how this is possible...maybe except one person, Saint Caligula. I'm sure he didn't randomly chose this island as his home. Kenshin: This place looks pretty awesome...I don't want to burn it all down. Is there a way to stop these plants? Ishihara shows a bored and calm look on his face. Ishihara: The plants aren't the main danger. Kenshin: What? Suddenly, a huge tiger jumps in front of Kenshin and roars. Kenshin: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? The tiger tries to shred Kenshin into pieces using its claws, but Kenshin dodges in time. Kenshin: Alright, let's see if this tiger can face the real king of the jungle. Kenshin takes out three of his swords and takes an offensive stance. Kenshin: Santoryu: Lion's Roar!! Kenshin jumps forward, towards the tiger, but before he could realize what's happening, he gets hit by the tiger's right paw and sent flying into a huge tree. Kenshin: Damn...how can it be this strong? Kenshin attempts to get up, but the roots of the tree immobilize his entire body. Kenshin: Damn it! Hey, blonde guy, pick one of my swords and cut off these roots or we're both dead! Ishihara ignores Kenshin and starts reading his book. The huge tiger starts advancing towards him. Kenshin: ARE YOU CRAZY?? YOU'RE GONNA GET KILLED!! Ishihara: Umm? The tiger roars in front of Ishihara's face. Ishihara calmly puts his book away and with the same bored look on his face, he starts staring at the tiger. Kenshin: YOU IDI... Suddenly, the tiger starts trembling in fear. Kenshin: What? An incredibly powerful bloodlust strikes Kenshin. The trees around feel it as well, since all of them start entering the ground, freeing Kenshin. Kenshin: you...kidding me? Sweat can be seen running down on Kenshin's face as he starts breathing heavily. Kenshin: pressure in the air...only from his killing intent? What the hell is this guy? The tiger gathers enough courage to run away and Ishihara stops. He walks towards Kenshin and helps him get up. Ishihara: Are you alright? Kenshin: Yeah. I think I'm starting to realize why nobody wants to get too close to you. Ishihara puts a slightly sad look on his face. Kenshin shows a really wide smile. Kenshin: But I don't understand them! You're awesome! Ishihara looks really surprised at Kenshin, then he simply smiles. Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Zoro-san Category:Celestial Tournament